


Time After Time

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A whole bunch of first times, naked Jack and Daniel, a temple, an ancient ritual.





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: mild kink, mild S & M  


* * *

"Daniel?"

"Yeah."

"He's coming."

"Yeah. I know."

"Fuck! I hate this!"

"I'm sure they'd re-assign you to a desk job if you hate it that much."

"I don't hear YOU applying for a transfer."

"Well, it's a trade-off ... THIS ... in exchange for being able to explore the Universe."

"I still hate it."

"I know. Close your eyes and breath, and practice the relaxation techniques I taught you."

Jack sighed as the airman opened the door and rolled the two IV stands into the isolation room.

"Airman de Sade, I presume."

"Sorry, sir. I know these are unpleasant."

"Yeah, well ... how many this time?"

"Three apiece, sir, plus the barium, after they do the colonoscopy."

"THREE??!! Jesus! I must have been a real son-of-a-bitch in a previous life."

With a groan, Jack rolled over on his left side.

Daniel tried to stare at a place on the ceiling, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Jack's muscular, hairy buttocks. Fortunately the airman's back was to him. He watched with a kind of grim fascination as the airman deftly lubricated Jack's anus and inserted the inflatable bardex nozzle. Jack gasped and flexed his buttocks. Daniel was acutely aware of the rush of blood to his own crotch, even though he knew he was next.

"Ready, sir?"

"No, but let's get it over with."

Jack's body jerked convulsively as the hot, soapy solution began to invade his body.

"CHRIST!"

"Sorry, sir. Breathe slowly through your mouth ... that'll help."

Jack watched the slowly-deflating bag like a hawk. By the time it was two-thirds empty, he was gasping and moaning in pain. The airman reached in his pocket, withdrew an ampoule, snapped it, and held it under Jack's nose. Jack spun off to somewhere else as the potent fumes hit.

"Better, sir?"

"Fuck! What WAS that?"

"Something to help you relax."

Finally the bag was empty.

"How long do I have to hold it?"

"The first one, fifteen minutes ... the other two you can expel immediately. Now, if you'll turn over on your back, sir, I need to palpitate your abdomen to make sure it gets all the way up."

Jack gingerly did as he was told. This was the really painful part. Daniel watched in silent sympathy as his best friend clinched and unclenched his fists as the airman squeezed and prodded his swollen lower belly.

"OK, sir, you can hit the latrine ... just release the valve ..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. Help me up, please."

Daniel watched as Jack staggered to the bathroom with the tail of the bardex protruding from his anus like some kind of obscene prehensile tail. Then he heard the explosive noises and Jack's colorful curses.

"Dr. Jackson? If you'd turn on your left side, please."

Daniel closed his eyes. He allowed himself to drift, drawing on what Teal'c had taught him, scarcely feeling the pain.

||This really IS a very intimate thing ... if only I were doing it with Jack, rather than ... whoa! Where did THAT come from?||

Daniel tried not to replay all the images of an unclothed Jack he had stored away in his mind, but to no avail. He had his back to the bathroom door, but he could sense Jack standing there quietly, watching him.

Toward the end, Daniel couldn't quite keep silent.

"Sorry, sir ... it's almost over."

Jack stood in the bathroom door, mesmerized by the sight of Daniel clenching his furry cheeks against the pain.

"General."

"Jack ... Daniel ... that was a rough mission ... I'm giving you both a month down time, unless there's an emergency. I want you to go home and do nothing for a month. I don't like what I'm seeing in Dr. Frasier's medical reports ... anemia, exhaustion. If you leave the Springs, let me know where you're going, and take your cells, but other than that, you're officially on vacation as of now. I know how much you two love this place ..."

The two snorted.

"... so I've talked Janet into releasing you this evening. You're still woozy from the twilight sleep they gave you for the colonoscopy, so I'll have someone drive you home and have your cars brought over later."

"On the condition that they do the follow-up enemas."

"Yes, Dr. Frankenstein."

They blushed as Janet explained that they would have to give each other follow-up enemas for three days to make certain that all the chalky barium solution was removed from their bowels.

"Think you can do that?"

"If that's the ticket outta here, yeah."

"Daniel, I trust you. Just make sure Jack does his too."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You hungry, Daniel?"

"Um, just soup will be fine, considering what we have to do yet tonight."

"Argh! And you're going to make me do it, aren't you?"

"Absolutely. Unless the surgical equivalent of an apple-corer appeals to you."

"TMI!"

Daniel emptied the large sack of equipment on the table in the bathroom and scanned the instructions on the computer print-out. He assembled the bags, ran the water, checked the temp with the thermometer provided, and mixed the solution.

"OK, Jack, let's get this over with."

Jack hesitantly slipped off his boxers and laid down on the bench.

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Rank hath its privileges. Spread your cheeks for me."

Jack winced as the bardex was inserted and inflated.

"OK, on your back now. They gave us some amyl ampoules ... if it starts to hurt too bad, let me know. I hung the bag lower than they did today in the infirmary, so it shouldn't hurt as much, but it'll take longer."

Jack closed his eyes and nodded.

If it was easier, he didn't notice. He was still sore and raw from the earlier ones, and the colonoscopy. Daniel smiled in sympathy and gently wiped the sweat off Jack's face with a cool cloth; then he began to massage Jack's slowly-swelling belly.

Somewhere along the line, Jack's cock hadn't gotten the message that this was supposed to be unpleasant.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Daniel."

"For what? Heat and pressure against the prostate, you get an erection. Physiology, Jack, not sexual arousal. Don't worry about it."

"Yeahsureyoubetcha. It's not you lying here with a hard-on while your best bud massages your ... oh CHRIST! Give me one of those ampoules, NOW!"

Daniel swiftly cracked an ampoule and held it under Jack's nose.

"Better?"

Jack sighed and nodded. He closed his eyes. The pain didn't go away ... but it receded into a dark corner of his mind. Mostly he was conscious of the pleasure of Daniel's hand as it gently massaged his belly.

He whispered, "that feels ... nice."

"Good. It's almost over. Hang in there."

Jack was too exhausted and out of it to be embarrassed when Daniel helped him to the john and released the bardex.

"Just rest. I can take care of mine."

"Sorry."

"Say that ONE MORE TIME and you get ANOTHER ONE. Just shut UP and relax, OK. I had ulcerative colitis all through high school and college. I had to take cortisone enemas off and on for about ten years. Believe me, I can do this for myself."

Jack couldn't take his eyes off Daniel's naked body stretched out on the bench.

||God, he's beautiful and where the fuck did THAT come from?||

Finally, Daniel stood up stiffly and started the shower.

"You: shower; me: john; NOW!"

Daniel dragged the small plastic stool into the large shower stall.

"Sit. I'll help you wash up in a minute. Don't be a hero; I don't want you to test the tensile strength of that hard head of yours."

Jack shot him the finger, but he was grateful for the stool. He simply sat and let the warm water pour over him. At length Daniel joined him and gently washed him. Then he helped him to stand and handed him the wash-cloth.

"Not washing your ass, O'Neill."

Jack chuckled and hung onto Daniel with one hand and washed the offending part with the other.

"Okay. Go SIT and dry off. I'll be out in a minute and help you to bed."

"Not an invalid here, Jackson."

"No, but you've just come off a rough mission and had five enemas and an exhausting physical and debriefing."

"So have you."

"Um ... not going to remind you of the age difference, OR the mileage."

"You just did."

Daniel swiftly toweled himself off. Jack stood and immediately crumpled. Daniel caught him in strong arms.

"Uh huh ... don't need any help? Yeah, RIGHT!"

"OK. You win. Lead on."

Jack was virtually asleep by the time Daniel deposited him to sit on the side of the bed.

"Jack? JACK! Work with me here. Pills. Swallow. OK?"

Jack held out his hand and took the pills and a swallow of water from the water bottle. Daniel tilted his chin up and smiled.

"Listen to me. If you need to get up in the night, WAKE ME UP, promise? I don't want you passing out and hitting your head. Might damage the floor."

"Spacemonkey."

"Stubborn Irishman."

Daniel lifted Jack's legs onto the bed and covered him. Then he went around and climbed in the other side.

Jack murmured, "thanks, Daniel ... good to be home."

He was asleep before he heard Daniel's reply.

Daniel woke several hours later with an urgent need to piss. Chuckling softly, he disengaged himself from the Jack-octopus wrapped around him. When he returned, he found Jack sitting on the side of the bed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"S'OK. Gotta go too."

"Need some help?"

"Um, yeah. Still a little dizzy here."

Daniel slipped his arm around Jack and guided him to the bathroom.

"I'll keep you from falling over; YOU aim Li'l Jack."

"Not so little."

"SO not noticing here, O'Neill."

Jack was shivering by the time they got back to bed.

"Come here, then."

"Huh? wha'?"

"You're so cold you're shaking. Survival technique, remember? Strip down and cuddle? NEXT time turn the damn FURNACE on."

"Umph. Col'."

Daniel gently pulled up the covers, took an incoherent Jack in his arms, and rubbed small comforting circles on his back until he fell asleep again.

"Janet? I'm worried about Jack ... it's ten o'clock in the morning, and he's STILL asleep. Is there something I should know?"

"Yeah, but if you tell him I have a VERY large needle with your name on it ..."

"Understood."

"I put a mild muscle relaxant in the bottle you added to his enema solution. One of those 'vitamin pills' is a mild sleep aid too. If he's not up by noon, wake him up, feed him, and then let him sleep some more.

Daniel, I'm worried about him ... he's absolutely on the knife-edge of exhaustion, or worse. Gen. Hammond tries to shield SG-1 from impossible demands from higher up as much as he can, but sometimes he can't.

I've had to pull medical rank several times to keep SG-1 out of the field when you were ALL so tired you could barely walk.

Daniel, let him rest for two or three days, then take him to his cabin in Minnesota. It's too easy to recall you from the Springs. Get him the hell outta Dodge, and KEEP him there for a month, by whatever means necessary. You got that?"

"Yes, MA'AM! Thanks, Janet."

"Wakee, wakee, Jack. Food!"

"Huh, wha'?"

"Go wash your face and take a piss and then get back in bed."

To Daniel's amazement, Jack did just that. Nor did he protest when Daniel put a lap-tray laden with food in front of him.

"Could get used to this."

"You've earned it."

"What's this, some kind of 'baby the old man' conspiracy?"

"Busted!"

They ate in companionable silence. Then Jack yawned and stretched.

"Would you be too bored if I ... uh ... took a little nap?"

"Nope. I'm gonna do the same."

Jack woke mid-afternoon looking for Daniel. He walked out on the deck and watched the young archeologist swimming lazy laps in the pool in the back yard. By the time he wandered downstairs, Daniel was dried off and puttering around the kitchen in a skin-tight pair of blue Speedos.

"Nice look, Jackson."

"Why thank you, sir. They match my eyes."

"Noticed."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Actually what Jack HAD noticed was how Daniel FILLED those Speedos, to the point he had to turn away and take a deep breath.

"You OK?"

"Um, yeah, just a little dizzy there for a minute."

"Sit. I'll get you some juice."

"Rather have a beer."

"Nope."

"Who died and made YOU my warden?"

"A small blonde lady with some VERY big needles."

"Oh."

"Oh, by the way, do whatever it is you do to have the cabin in Minnesota opened up and stocked. We're going day after tomorrow."

"Oh, ARE we, now?"

"Yep. Small blonde lady, big needles, medical orders. I'm supposed to get you the hell outta Dodge so they can't recall you for an 'emergency'."

"Smart lady. Smart Daniel. I'll make the call."

"Stand up, Jack."

"God, Jackson, that's sick."

"Um, if there's no barium visible, we can skip the enemas tomorrow."

Jack stood up.

Jack stared at the lake and the wilderness beyond.

"Penny for?"

"Daniel, every time I come up here, I don't want to go back."

"So why do you?"

Jack shrugged.

"Duty, honor, country, save the universe, good paycheck."

"Bullshit."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Oh, it's for all those reasons, but that's not the main reason. Jack, you LOVE it, and you love the PEOPLE. Every time you go through that gate, you're so pumped you're ready to explode."

"Yeah, well, there is that ..."

"You want to retire here, DO it, while you can still enjoy it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're forty-four years old ... knees shot, back shot, enough pins in you that you can't fly commercial without a doctor's certificate ... and I can't see you flyin' a desk."

"Uh, Daniel, this is not a conversation I'm wanting to have right now. Did somebody put you up to this? Hammond? Frasier?"

"Nope. It's purely selfish. I want you to live to enjoy it ...

Daniel took a deep breath and hesitated for a long time ...

"Daniel, I know there's an 'AND' at the end of that sentence ... spit it out."

"And I want to share it with you, if you'll let me."

Jack was silent.

For a long time.

Then he said quietly, "I'd like that, Daniel ... I'd like that a lot."

Daniel let out the breath he'd been holding.

"I would too."

In the end, it was that easy.

"Um, not exactly sure what we're doin' here, Danny ..."

"If it's any comfort, neither am I. Talk to me, Jack ... what you YOU want?"

"You. Inside me. But I'm scared."

Daniel stroked Jack's face and waited. He knew there was more.

"Scared I'll fuck it up ... scared you won't want me anymore ... Daniel, I've seen you with your clothes off ... you're BEAUTIFUL ... I'm ... damaged ... and just SCARED, goddamn it."

"Jack, if the best we could manage was standing naked across the room from one another and throwing spit-balls at each other, I'd still love you, OK? And you're ... oh GODS, Jack ... do you know how many times I've had to run to my office and lock the door and jerk off after I've seen you in the shower?"

"Spit-balls, huh? Kinky. And the jerking off business ..."

Jack blushed.

"... me too. A LOT."

Daniel dragged Jack up from the bed.

"What?"

"I'm going to clean you out and then you're going to clean me out and then we're going to make love to each other."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Jack kissed him gently as they finished showering off.

"That didn't hurt at all."

"Intention matters. So does who's doin' it."

"Yeah, I GUESS. Kept thinking about having you inside me the whole time you were doing it."

"Me too."

"Bed?"

"Now!"

Daniel slowly kissed his way down Jack's spare, scarred body.

"Sweet."

"OK?"

"Very OK. I love you, Daniel Jackson."

"Love you too, Jack O'Neill."

It was near dawn when they gently washed each other and returned to the bed to sleep in a comfortable tangle of arms and legs ... newly-minted lovers accommodating each other's bodies, even in sleep.

"It was only a matter of time, Jack."

"HUH?"

Hammond chuckled.

"You and Daniel."

"Was I really that clueless?"

Hammond grinned at the two men sitting across the desk from him.

"Yep. Clueless. BOTH of you."

"So ... hope they have cable TV in Leavenworth. Would hate to miss the hockey games."

"That's not why I called you in here."

"No? What happened to 'don't ask, don't tell'?"

Hammond heard the bitterness in Jack's voice.

"Nothing. I didn't ask; you didn't tell. But that's not the point. I want to make you an offer: Jack, you can retire at your present rating with full pension and benefits. I know neither of you have spent much of your salaries over the years. Jack, you were in line to succeed me, but you'd wither up and die behind this desk inside of a year. I know you.

I'd like to retain you as civilian consultants, both of you, with the same security clearance, but with one restriction: no more first contacts. You can go off-world, but only to previously secured sites. Daniel can continue his research; you can act as liaison with the races you've befriended, train teams, or do whatever YOU'D like to do; you can both work as much or as little as you like; you will be protected from NID ..."

"How?"

"Mmm ... let's just say that the Asgard have suggested to them in terms they could understand that it wouldn't be in their best interests to harm either of you."

"I don't know what to say ..."

"Yes, for starters. Look ... you two have sacrificed virtually everything but life itself for the program for more years than I care to think about ... and Daniel has actually DIED how many times? Sooner or later your luck's going to run out. You have a chance to be happy, and safe. Take it, and I'll get it signed in blood while there's still a friendly Administration in office."

"Daniel?"

"Do what the man says, Jack."

Jack unlocked the front door; then he flung his arms around Daniel and spun him around.

"Watch the back, old man."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh, I really HOPE so!"

Jack grinned.

"Like that, do you?"

"About as much as you do."

"Don't ask, don't tell."

"My lips are sealed; but they're humming."

"Um, supper?"

"Later. MUCH later."

Daniel awoke several hours later with Jack spooned in behind him, his cock already half-buried between his furry cheeks.

"Jaaaack. I CAN'T. Not AGAIN."

"Sure you can, 'old man'."

Daniel moaned.

"Why am I not surprised that's coming back to haunt me."

"Want me to stop?"

"Nah ... as long as you're back there ..."

"Bastard."

Daniel rolled onto his stomach, bring Jack with him.

"Want it like this?"

"Yeah. Pinned down. You on top of me. No choice. Makes me feel safe. Yeah, I want it. Want YOU. Always."

Jack gently seized Jack's wrists and placed his knees between Daniel's thighs, spreading him even further open.

"Gonna fuck you slow and deep ..."

Daniel whimpered and nodded. He whispered,

"Please."

"Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit!!"

"Jack, stop it! It's natural."

"No it isn't. SHIT!"

"Jack, calm down."

"Daniel, I'm so sorry!"

"For WHAT?"

"For ... this ...."

"Why?"

"It's humiliating ... it's insulting to you ..."

"Stop right there. Something you have no control over is NOT insulting to me, OK? And it's certainly nothing for you to feel humiliated about."

"Daniel, NORMAL grown men do NOT have fuckin' WET DREAMS after spending half the night mutually fucking their brains out with their lover."

"Jack, how long had it been since you had sex before ... us? I don't mean jerkin' off ... I mean balls-to-the-wall, do-it-till-you-can't-do-it-anymore, howling-at-the-moon SEX?"

Jack looked at him with wide, honest eyes.

"Since never, Daniel. You're the first, and God willing, you'll be the last ... IF I don't drive you away with CRAP like THIS."

Daniel kissed him gently.

"That's a lotta years to wait, Jack. You're not going to get it out of your system in one night ... hell, I HOPE you NEVER get it out of your system."

Daniel hesitated.

"Tell me about the dream."

Jack whimpered and buried his face in Daniel's neck.

"I ... I ... can't."

"That bad?"

"Um ... no ..."

"Then why not?"

"You'll hate me."

"For what? Dreaming about shagging General Hammond and getting off on it?"

Jack couldn't help himself. He roared with laughter.

"Jackson, if I can never get hard again, it's all your fault. I SO did NOT need naked General Hammond in my head first thing this morning."

Daniel dove in and tickled him mercilessly.

"Who, then?

Teal'c?

The airman who gave us the enemas?"

Jack stilled suddenly.

"Jack?"

Jack whispered so low Daniel could barely hear him.

"It's not a 'he', it's a ... a ... 'thing'."

"The enemas?"

"There's more to it than that."

Daniel took a deep breath and guessed.

"You need ... pain."

Jack shuddered and nodded silently.

"How'd you know?"

Daniel smiled and stroked Jack's hair.

"A man gives what he wants to receive."

"Shit! I hurt you. Daniel, I'm so ..."

"Shut the fuck up, Jack ... you gave me what I asked for ... what I needed ... what I wanted ... if I'd WANTED it to stop, I could have stopped you. You know that."

Jack sighed and nodded.

"But you need for it to go beyond that, don't you?"

Silence.

"Do you need for me to do it to you, or do you need to do it to me?"

Silence.

"Jack, it's OK. Talk to me."

"I need ... I need ... I need to feel it, mostly. Yeah, I think about doing it to you sometimes too, but I don't know if I could ... you know ... beyond holding you down and fucking you through the mattress ... I just don't know."

"So ... are you gonna tell me about this dream, then?"

"I'm not sure I can ... it's just jagged flashes of different images ... then I ... cum."

"What kind of images?"

"Medical stuff."

"Like the enemas?"

"and the procto ... only ... "

"Only what?"

"It's a lot bigger, and it goes on a lot longer ... and ..."

"And?"

"Gloves ... hands ..."

"OK, got that one. What else?"

Jack turned on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"There was a movie ... probably from the 1960s ... Canadian, I think ... 'If' was the name of it ... boy's school ..."

"I've seen it ... you're talking about the caning scene, aren't you?"

Jack took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah. I think that was the first clue I had that I might be gay. The first time I watched it, I came in my pants. And how sick is THAT? Only ... I wanted them to be naked."

"Not sick at all. And if it had been real life, they probably would have been."

"Yeah, I know."

"Jack, I have a confession to make too."

"So spill."

"In the infirmary ... while the airman was doing you ... I watched ... and ... I ... got off on it ... big-time ... I HATED to see you in pain, but it turned me on."

"Guess we're a pair of pervs then ... I stood in the door and watched him do you."

"I know."

"HOW? Your back was to me."

"I just ... knew. Call it my 'Jackdar', I guess. I can ALWAYS sense you. and THAT turned me on TOO."

"What about when we did it alone?"

Daniel shrugged.

"It was still there, sorta ... but we were exhausted, and sore, and still kinda drugged up, at least that first night. and we hadn't made love yet. Not the sort of thing you do on a first date."

Jack sighed.

"Are you OK with this?"

"You. Me. Kinks? Yeah. OK with it. Now tell me about the gloves."

"When you finger me ... before ... sometimes I want it to be ... more."

"OK."

"OK? Just like that?"

"Jack, there are Oriental images of fisting that pre-date the Etruscans. It's not in the Kama Sutra, but it's in a lot of other ancient texts. It has to do with the chakras, and the exchange and enhancement of power. It's also shown in the mosaics that they never let the public see at Pompeii. There are also some Greek examples at ..."

"OK, got it. It's been around for awhile."

Daniel chuckled.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"and you researched this so thoroughly because ...?"

"Didn't really, at first. Thought it might be symbolic, rather than representational. Just sort of said 'OUCH!' and went on. But I kept coming across it. Started to wonder about the implications ... it seemed to be some kind of universal ritual for conveying ... what? I don't know. At least some of the depictions appear to be in the context of some sort of religious ritual.

I really got interested when I found it off-world as well. There's a word or a pictograph for it in virtually every off-world language we've encountered."

"I had no idea ... so ... you're OK with ..."

"Yeah, I'm OK with trying it, but I need to pick up some things first."

Daniel took two small red books out of the package and tossed one to Jack.

"Trust: The Handbook."

"Um, that was certainly ... uh ... detailed."

Daniel grinned.

"Yeah. Guy's a good writer. So ... you still up for trying it?"

Jack gulped and nodded. Daniel emptied the contents of a shopping bag on the table.

"Gloves, water-soluble lube, already got poppers ... that about does it. We already have the clean-out gear."

Jack chuckled.

"When I came out, I didn't know I had to worry about a man's GLOVE size TOO."

Daniel held up his slender hand.

"Looks like you lucked out in that department."

Daniel took Jack's hand.

"Strong, kind hands ... won't be easy, but it's doable, I think. Don't think it's SUPPOSED to be easy."

Jack stared. He hadn't really absorbed that they were BOTH going to do it.

"You ... you ..."

"Yeah, I want it too. Can't let you have ALL the fun."

He pushed nail clippers and a package of emery boards across the table.

"First things first. Cut 'em to the quick, then grind 'em down blunt."

Daniel watched Jack's face ... he was frowning with concentration as he worked on his jagged nails ... as Daniel did the same.

"Relax, Jack. There's no prize. We get it done, or we don't; we like it, or we don't; nothing says we HAVE to do EITHER."

Daniel fastened a short length of hose to the faucet and pointed to the taps as he took the gear from under the sink.

"Hose will make it easier to fill the bags. Make it as hot as you want it."

Jack ran the water and held his hand in the stream. Satisfied, he nodded. Daniel tested the water; then he looked at Jack questioningly.

"Sure you wanna go for that intense right off the bat?"

Jack nodded. Daniel filled both bags.

"Wanna do this together."

Daniel flopped on the bed and looked at Jack.

"How do you feel?"

"Hot ... wet ... empty, mostly. Fuck! What a RUSH!"

"Yeah. Didn't expect THAT. Maybe doing it together standing up ... the poppers ... the hotter water ... who knows?"

"Anyway ... how you wanna do this?"

"Feet to head, so we can do each other at the same time. Propped up, though, so we can see each other's faces."

"Works for me."

The pain flickered like a single, bright candle ... warming him, igniting him ...

Jack whispered,

"Danny ..."

"Yeah. I know."

"Are we in over our heads?"

"WAY over our heads. Want to stop?"

"Stop or go on ... either way I think I'm gonna die."

"Jack, look at me. Take a deep, DEEP breath, and let it out slowly."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK! You're inside me! all the way! OH. MY. GOD!"

Daniel closed his eyes, took a breath, and opened them again.

"Take me, Jack. Take my ass now."

Jack whimpered and gave a gentle but firm shove.

Daniel cried out once. Then he whispered,

"Don't move yet ... give us both a chance to get used to it."

"I don't know if I CAN hold still ... want MORE ... want it DEEPER ..."

"Soon. Just breathe."

Gradually they found a slow, gentle, twisting rhythm. Their climaxes, when they finally came, seemed to go on forever. They barely managed to disengage before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Jack had on his 'storm warning' face. Daniel knew that face. There was going to be some unpleasantness, once they reached the safety of home. Jack stormed in the door and threw his keys in the general direction of the coffee table.

"Jack, stop. It wasn't your fault."

"We could have all been killed."

"We weren't."

"No thanks to me."

Daniel was hearing something in Jack's voice ... no more than a whisper ...

"Jack, stop punishing yourself."

"Somebody's gotta do it."

Bingo!

Daniel fixed his lover with a hard stare.

"Colonel O'Neill, go upstairs, strip and wait for me. I'll be up shortly."

Jack jerked his head up, stared into Daniel's eyes for a long minute, and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Daniel went to retrieve a box he had hidden in the garage. When he came into the bedroom, Jack was standing naked, looking out the window. Daniel laid out the contents of the box ... then he walked over and put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

Jack nodded silently.

Daniel said in a matter-of-fact voice,

"You probably wanted this like the kids in 'If' ... bent over something ... but your knees can't take it. Lie down on the bed, on your stomach."

Daniel slipped a couple of pillows under Jack's mid-section to raise his ass. He swiftly fastened restraints to Jack's wrists and ankles and clipped them to the bed-frame.

Jack tested them and whispered,

"Tighter."

Daniel tightened the restraints ... then he stripped and slid onto the bed next to Jack.

"We're gonna do this, but we're gonna talk first, OK?"

Jack nodded. Daniel rubbed his back gently.

"I'm gonna do this for you, NOT because you DESERVE it, because you DON'T ... but because you NEED it ... are we clear on that?"

"But ..."

"No buts ... tell me you think you DESERVE to be punished, and it's over. Now."

"Daniel, you could have been killed. We all could have been killed."

"We weren't. Can you make a distinction here, Jack? If you NEED this to drive those demons away, fine. I can do that. Or if you need it because it turns you on, that's fine too. But I will NEVER, EVER do it because you think you deserve it. I'm not going there with you, EVER ... that's ABUSE ... I won't tolerate it from you; I expect you not to tolerate it from me. When you NEED it, just ask. Promise?"

"I promise."

"OK, since this is our first time, neither one of us knows your limits. We need a word ... a signal ... something you're NOT likely to say while it's going on. How about 'blue jello'?"

Jack chuckled.

"Blue jello. Works for me."

Daniel sat up and began to massage Jack's tense shoulders and legs.

"And I'm going to make you another promise. I will never do this in anger, ever. I will do it because I love you more than life itself, and because you want it, but never in anger ... understand?"

Jack nodded.

"OK. I did some reading. We need to work up to the cane. You wouldn't be able to take it right off the bat. I'm going to start with just my hand, then a paddle, then a cane."

Jack shivered.

"Do it."

Daniel shuddered at the rush that went through his body. The sight of Jack, naked, vulnerable, and helpless ... he ghosted his hands over Jack's fuzzy ass-cheeks; then he brought one hand down, hard enough to sting.

"OK?"

Jack managed to gasp out,

"More. Harder."

Daniel continued in a steady rhythm until Jack was moaning softly and the skin of his ass was starting to color. Then he stopped and ran his tongue over the heated surface. Jack cried out softly.

"Need more?"

"Uh huh."

Jack closed his eyes and waited.

The paddle hurt.

A lot.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Too much?"

"No."

"Want more?"

"Want ... want ... want the cane," Jack gasped.

Daniel ran the thin rattan over Jack's reddened ass.

He spoke quietly.

"Normally we'd agree on a fixed number of sets and strokes, but since we don't know your limits, I'm going to give you sets of six, slowly, followed by a break, until you use your safe-word. Understand?"

Jack whispered, "please."

By the sixth stroke, Jack was whimpering and struggling ... the pain was like nothing he'd ever experienced before ... but it went straight to his crotch. Daniel laid aside the cane and stretched out beside him, kissing him gently and stroking his abused ass.

"You OK?"

"Yeah."

"How is it?"

"Hurts like a sonofabitch."

"Too much?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to stop?"

Jack hesitated; then he shook his head.

"Want more."

By the twelfth stroke, there were tears in Jack's eyes.

"More."

"Jack, are you sure?"

"Do it."

As Daniel raised his arm for the sixteenth stroke, Jack whispered, "B-b-blue ..."

Daniel nodded.

"Jack, I'm going to finish this set, fast; then we're done. Then I'm going to fuck you ... hard. Understand?"

"Ah, God ..."

At the final stroke, Jack gave a strangled scream and came. Before he had a chance to recover, Daniel swiftly greased his asshole and entered him to the hilt on one slow thrust.

Daniel hissed,

"That's right, Jack ... fight me ... make me fight for your fuckin' ass."

Jack struggled and cursed, but he brought his ass up to meet Daniel's thrusts. Daniel seized his cock in a rough grasp.

"Come for me. Come again. Come. With. Me. NOW!"

The two exploded simultaneously.

Daniel gently slipped out of his lover and released him.

"Stay put. I'm gonna rub some aloe vera on your butt so you don't mark."

Jack sighed with relief at the cooling gel. Finally Daniel wiped his hands, cleaned the two of them up with a warm wash-rag, and drew Jack into his arms.

"What you needed?"

Jack burst into tears. Daniel held him and let him cry himself out. At length, he wiped away the tears and kissed him gently.

"Guess it was, then."

"You'll never know how much I ... I ... needed that."

"Oh, I think I have an idea."

"Yeah. Guess you do."

"Better now?"

"Uh huh."

"What was it like?"

"Unbelievable. Hurt like hell, but every stroke went straight to my cock and my asshole. And my brain. I thought I was gonna explode before it was over."

Daniel said quietly,

"Want me to cane your asshole next time?"

Jack inhaled sharply and nodded.

"Jesus! When did you crawl inside my head?"

"A long time ago, actually."

"You're gonna make me carry that around for awhile, aren't you?"

Daniel chuckled.

"Yep."

"Sadistic bastard."

"Yep."

"Peaceful agrarian society, nothing of interest to the Goa'uld, Greek and Roman derivative culture, first contact, SG-9, three years ago, small permanent base for archeological work."

"Sounds safe enough. Wanna go with?"

"Uh huh ... swim, sun, kick back, watch you work ..."

"THAT'S gonna cost you, and PLENTY."

"Hope so."

Jack and Daniel stared in amazement as the welcoming committee knelt and bowed.

"Daniel? Local custom?"

"Nope. Nothing about it in the reports."

An elderly man approached them and bowed low.

"Salve, Electa Deorum. In humilitate et gaudire salvemus."

"What's he saying?"

"Something about welcoming the elect of the gods in humility and joy, but the grammar's not the same as our ancient Latin."

The old man beckoned.

"Venite, venite."

"He wants us to come with."

"Got that much. Think it's safe?"

"Yeah. They're unarmed, and the place has been swept repeatedly."

The old man led them to a sprawling one-storey stone temple. He lit a torch from the brazier at the entrance and motioned for them to follow him.

Daniel translated as best he could.

"We have waited long for your coming, Favoured Ones. We hope the preparations meet with your approval."

"You do us honor, sir, but you must forgive our lack of knowledge. What is it that you wish us to do for you?"

The old man sighed and nodded.

"I understand. The gods have not sent you the full knowledge of ..."

"Sorry, can't translate that one."

"... it appears that they intend for you to learn it here ... else why would they have drawn you to our simple world?"

Daniel reflected on that for a moment.

"He's right ... I have photos of most of the artifacts on this planet, though nothing of this temple."

Daniel swiftly translated for the elder. Then he asked,

"Were our comrades not shown this?"

The elder shook his head.

"It was not for them to know, and it was not yet time for you to come here. We told them it was sacred; they were content."

"Ah."

"I will leave you now. The servants of the temple will bring you food and drink, and show you where to wash yourselves. I suggest that you sleep here ... perhaps the gods will reveal their purposes to you in your dreams."

Jack stared at the mosaics. They were in the austere two-dimensional Byzantine-Roman style, but the likenesses were unmistakable.

"Daniel, how old are those mosaics?"

"Hard to say ... if they were on Earth, judging by the style, they would be pre-Christian, certainly."

"OK. Now ... you wanna explain to me how three-thousand-year-old mosaics of US ended up on the wall of a temple a bazillion light-years from Earth?"

"I have no idea, but it's definitely us, isn't it?"

"They were a MITE generous with the ... um ... endowments."

"That's typical of the style ... gods represented fertility."

Jack circled the room.

"Uh oh. I think we're in deep kim-chi here. Look at this."

It was clearly a representation of the room they were standing in, with the two of them lying on the curved surface of the ... couch? ... altar? ... in the center of the room.

"Jack, remember when I told you about coming across representations of this in virtually every culture. I bet that was the word I couldn't translate ... here ... see that?"

"B-r-a-c-h-i-o ..."

"Hand of pain, hand of pleasure, hand of power, hand of the gods' favor."

"OOPS!"

"Yeah, serious 'oops'. They expect us to complete some kind of rite for them."

"You think?"

They were interrupted by a handsome youth who beckoned them to follow him. He led them into a smaller side room off an atrium, where a simple meal was laid out on a low table between two couches.

"If it please the Star-Travelers, here be food and drink. After you have eaten, I will show you to the baths and your sleeping room. Is there anything else you require at present?"

"No. Our thanks ... may we know your name?"

"I am called Justinian."

"Thank you, Justinian. I am Daniel; this is Jack."

The young man bowed low and retired.

"Interesting. The couches and the low table are standard-issue Greco-Roman for eating."

"You suppose the food's safe?"

"Let's see ... fruits, cheeses, vegetables, something that looks like yogurt, breads, oil, wine ... yeah ... it's all stuff I recognize."

"Guess they haven't learned to make pizza yet."

"JACK!"

"Just kidding."

"That was WONDERFUL ... must be the fresh air or something."

"Let's take a walk ... I'm FULL."

The two explored the exquisite enclosed gardens of the temple, admiring the lush foliage and flowers in the waning daylight. At length, Justian approached them.

"He says if we'll come with him, they'll give us massages and a bath."

"Sounds good to me, but 'give us a bath'?"

"Go with the flow, Jack ... Greco-Roman custom."

Daniel unselfconsciously stripped naked and stretched out on his stomach on one of the tables; Jack hesitated for a minute, and then did the same. Several young men appeared with oil and strigils and began a slow, deep-tissue massage.

Jack moaned in pleasure-pain as they dug into the knots in his shoulders, back and legs.

"Fuck! They sure know where to look."

Both he and Daniel were reduced to boneless puddles an hour later when the young men took the strigils and removed the oils. They assisted them to sit up; then Justinian motioned.

"If it please you, the baths are this way."

The young man hesitated at the door to a small room.

"If you wish to make love tonight, here is the purgatorium. Shall I assist you?"

Jack turned beet-red. Daniel chuckled.

"Can't be any worse than Airman de Sade."

It was considerably better.

Jack moaned softly.

"Fuck! I don't know what's in that water, but it feels WONDERFUL!"

Daniel gasped and nodded.

"It pleases you?

"It pleases us very much, Justinian. Thank you."

Internal ablutions done, they slid gratefully into the steaming water.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Jack, just be prepared. This is the caldarium; they'll probably let us soak for awhile, then they'll sit us on those benches to scrub us down; then they'll rinse us in the frigidium."

"COLD water?"

"Uh huh."

"Shit."

The youths scrubbed them briskly until their skin was pink and tingling; then they helped them to the frigidium. Daniel took a deep breath and dove in.

"Come on, Jack! It feels WONDERFUL!"

"If you say so."

Jack sank down in the frigid water and ducked his head to rinse the soap out of his hair. He came up sputtering.

"Fuck, that's cold."

The youths toweled them off and led them to a comfortable-looking sleeping chamber.

"No pajamas, I guess."

Daniel grinned.

"Romans slept naked. So do we."

Justinian placed a tray with two goblets on the table.

"This elixir will allow you to sleep, and to dream. It is quite safe ... it is a beverage made from the leaves of the hemp plant, with other herbs, and honey and lemon."

Daniel took a goblet and raised it.

"To pleasant dreams."

Jack nodded.

"To pleasant dreams."

They drank the liquid slowly, rolling the exquisite taste around on their tongues.

"If it's poison, at least we'll die happy. Shit! That stuff packs a kick!"

Daniel stretched out on the bed and held out his arms to Jack.

Justinian smiled.

"There are scented ointments and towels on the table. If there is nothing further you require, I will leave you now."

"Our thanks, Justinian. Good night."

Daniel wrapped Jack in an easy, gentle embrace.

"This is AMAZING! They're totally same-sex oriented, at least from what I can see. Perhaps it has to do with the particular god or temple."

Jack kissed his lover and stretched.

"Didn't you tell me that was a Greco-Roman thing? Women for babies, men for love?"

"Uh huh."

"I could get REAL used to this."

Daniel whispered,

"Want you inside me now."

Jack prepared them and gently entered his lover's body.

"Love you."

"Always."

After what seemed like hours, their climaxes broke over them like rolling waves. Jack collapsed beside Daniel and managed to gasp,

"God, you're wonderful!"

Daniel could only nod silently and kiss him.

Justinian and three other young men slipped quietly into the room and cleaned them up, and disappeared as silently as they had come.

"Wow! Their touch is so ..."

"Kind. Yeah. I thought I'd be bothered, but I wasn't. Wasn't with the purgatorium either."

"Sleep now?"

"Uh huh."

* * *

"Um, technicolor 3-D with surround-sound much?"

Daniel chuckled.

"That was ... kinda amazing. Uh ... if the dream is accurate ..."

"I knew there was something special about their touch."

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Justinian."

"If you wish to bathe, I will lay out a collatio and fresh clothes for you."

Jack sniffed and grinned.

"Yeah, kinda a sweaty night."

"Uh, Justinian, should we dress to walk to the baths?"

The young man shook his head.

"It is not necessary. We are all men here, and accustomed to going unclothed indoors."

As they slid into the caldarium, Jack looked at Daniel soberly.

"Are we gonna do this thing?"

"It seems we're intended to."

"Uh, you got the ramifications from the dream ... ALL the ramifications?"

"Let's talk about that. I don't have any problem with any of it ... the ritual in the dream was stunningly beautiful, and caring. What I find odd is that something so precious to them was allowed to simply die out. I want to ask Justinian about that. But are YOU OK with ..."

"I love you; you love me; doing this for them won't change that."

"No, not at all."

Daniel and Jack drew on the simple tunics and sandals laid out for them.

"Justinian, stay and eat with us ... we'd like to ask you some things."

"You honor me."

"Please. Join us."

"How long have you been without Healers?"

A shadow crossed Justinian's face.

"Too long, Daniel Jackson."

"How did this come to be?"

Justinian sighed.

"A false prophet arose among our people. He spoke against the Healers in the Forum. Many believed when he said that they were evil. He said that he could heal in his god's name. And it seemed for a time that he could. He led a mob here, to the temple ... they slaughtered the Healers in their sleep. He was cast out, but the damage was done. Only a Healer can make a new Healer."

"But you have continued to train ..."

"Yes. The library was spared. We continue to learn everything we can from the scrolls ... and there are many things we CAN heal on the natural level ... but the Gifts of the Healers ... relief of pain, diagnosis, complex surgery ... those things were lost to us ... and the blessing of the Healing Waters."

"Healing Waters?"

"You may not have noticed it, but there are a series of dry pools on the temple grounds ... once they were filled with water ... the people came ... some of the pools were for drinking, others for bathing ... many ills could be healed simply by the Waters. When the last Healer was slain, the spring that fed them dried up. It is said that it will flourish again when there are once again Healers in the temple."

"You have studied the texts? You know the manner of making a new Healer?"

Justinian nodded.

"It is not an easy thing, I know. Do I fear it? Somewhat. But I sense that you are the true descendants of the Healers in the great mosaic. I do not fear YOU. A thing done in love is not a thing to fear. You carry that love ... for each other ... and for the healing."

Daniel smiled.

"You know us well. How many are prepared?"

"Not many ... perhaps six, no more. Many who enter the god's service grow discouraged and leave the temple before their training is completed."

"Tell us about the ritual."

"I have never seen it ... the massacre took place before I was born ... but the elders who remember it have told us about it, and the details are recorded in the scrolls. It is not complex ... an auspicious night is chosen, one when the moon is full ... the temple and the participants are purified ... the Healers themselves ... you two ... are first United, to call the power of the god; then you impart that power to each in turn, by the Brachium."

"Are there dangers?"

Justinian hesitated.

"It is recorded that the unworthy or false of heart will not survive, but I doubt that would be the case with these praeparates ... they have given their whole lives to the service of the god and to others since their Calling."

"Tell us about the Calling ..."

"It comes at the passage to manhood, or shortly thereafter. But the novices have the knowing of it much earlier. They are schooled here from the age of six years. The actual Calling takes place when the novice spills the first seed of his manhood for the god. His Mate is often revealed to him at the same time."

"The way you speak the word 'mate' ... you mate for life?"

"As you have done, yes."

Jack leaned into Daniel's embrace.

"It would be well for you to be with the praeparates beforehand ... it is the custom, but I do not know your ways. Is that acceptable to you? Your seed can be passed to them in other ways, if it is not. I ... we ... do not wish to violate the sanctity of your Joining."

"We have seen in the dream what is required ... it is you who honor us. There is nothing distasteful to us, nothing that violates our Joining."

"Justinian, are you Mated?"

"I was. My Mate died, of a wasting fever of which we had no knowledge, no cure."

"We do not wish to grieve you ..."

"I know what you wish to ask ... it is in the hands of the god. Perhaps I shall know another Mate; perhaps not. It is rare among our people, but it is not unheard of. Perhaps a novice will present himself, once the Line is re-established."

"You know that we cannot remain with you?"

"Yes. That is spoken of as well in the scrolls. But you will return?"

"Whenever you need us."

"I will consult the charts so we may fix the night. I will leave you now."

Jack turned to his lover.

"Um, we need to check in."

"Yeah."

"Hammond."

"General ... anything going on?"

"Nope. Quiet as a church."

"Good. Some ... uh ... public relations stuff we can do here."

General Hammond grinned.

"It IS a beautiful place, isn't it? Stay as long as you like. Check in once a week."

"Roger that."

"The date is fixed for the full moon in five weeks ... we did not want to intrude on your privacy by making it necessary to train novices every night, or rush the other preparations. Can you remain with us that long?"

"Yes."

Jack grinned.

"That means YOU don't have to work every day, either, Daniel."

"There are some beautiful places not far away ... I could show you."

Jack looked dubiously at the horses.

"Um, think I'll keep Cornelius company in the wagon."

Daniel and Justinian grinned.

"As you wish, Jack O'Neill."

The four set out ... Justinian was taking them to a lake in the foothills with hot springs nearby.

Away from the temple, Justinian quickly became more relaxed and playful. He and Daniel raced each other, laughing and joking. Jack watched and grinned.

"Cornelius, would you like to change places with Daniel for awhile? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Jack's Latin had swiftly come back to him with use.

"No, Jack O'Neill ... I am honored to be here riding with you."

Jack caught something in the young man's eyes.

"Cornelius, you aren't afraid of us, are you?"

He shook his head silently.

"What, then?"

"I fear ... the ritual."

"Ah."

"Jack, I have never been with a man. I fear ..."

"The pain?"

Cornelius nodded.

"It does not seem possible ... what must be done."

"Cornelius, I won't lie to you ... there is pain at first ... but then it goes away, and what replaces it is worth the pain."

"You have done this thing before? You and Daniel Jackson?"

Jack nodded.

"Not often, and when we do it, it's very special, but yes ... we have."

"When I came to the temple of the Healers, there were dark stories whispered ... of pain ... and ... blood."

Jack put his arm around Cornelius' trembling shoulders.

"Nothing could be further from the truth. We saw the ritual ... all of it ... in a dream. It is intense, and beautiful, and caring. No harm will come to you."

"I pray that you are right, Jack."

They set up camp within easy walking distance of the hot springs and the lake. Justinian and Cornelius produced a simple cold supper from the back of the wagon. Afterwards, they stripped, walked the short distance to the hot springs, and sank into the hot, fragrant waters.

"What's in the bag, Justinian?"

"If you wish to make love tonight, there is a small purgatorium over there, fed by the springs. It was built because this is a favorite place for lovers to come. I have brought what is necessary ..."

Daniel and Jack grinned.

"Boy Scout!"

Jack turned to Justinian and Cornelius.

"Why do I get the feeling this is a set-up?"

Justinian smiled.

"I believe Cornelius has told you he has not been with a man. As he and I are both praeparates, I thought he might be more comfortable here, away from the temple."

"Cornelius?"

"I ... I ... am honored."

Daniel held out his arms.

"Cornelius, come here. I won't hurt you."

The young man came hesitantly into Daniel's waiting arms and gradually relaxed into his embrace. Daniel gently stroked Cornelius' curly black hair.

"Justinian? Guess it's you and me. You all right with that?"

Justinian nodded.

"I am likewise honored, Jack O'Neill."

Justinian turned to the trembling Cornelius.

"Cornelius, do not fear. I have brought elixirs ... there will be no pain."

"To surrender my body in such a manner ... it ... it ... shames me."

Daniel gently pulled the trembling young man against his chest and began to massage his knotted shoulders.

"Cornelius, listen to me. There's nothing shameful about surrendering to the pleasure of being with another man. Yes, Jack and I both thought that in the beginning, until we had experienced it. It is a gift one man gives another."

"But ... but ... you are not my Mate."

"I understand. It IS sad that your mate cannot be your first. I can't make that up to you. But what I can give you, if all goes well, is the Gift of Healing. Isn't that what you've trained for and hoped for?"

"Y-y-yes ... I suppose I never thought that the Line would be re- established, or what would be required of me."

"Would you prefer it be Justinian, or Jack?"

"N-n-no. I do not wish to spurn your kindness. I'm just ..."

"Afraid. I know. The first time Jack and I did ... what the mosaic portrays, we were both terrified. But we found our way, and because of that, we're here now, with you and Justinian."

"I think we should make our way to the purgatorium, before we become chilled. The night is warm, but the waters are very hot."

"Must I?"

"Ssshhh. It's OK. I'll be right there with you."

Daniel took Cornelius in his arms and effortlessly carried him to the small stone structure. He laid him gently on the warmed stone couch.

"Drink this, Cornelius. It will calm you."

The young man gratefully accepted the goblet and downed the contents.

"Lie back now, and just relax."

Cornelius whimpered quietly as Jack and Daniel drew his legs up.

"I feel so ... so ... naked."

"You're very handsome, Cornelius. Do not be ashamed of your body."

"AHHHHHHH!"

"There. It is done."

Cornelius gave a gasp of surprise as the warm liquid slowly entered his body.

"It ... it ... it IS pleasurable."

"Told you."

They lowered his legs and massaged him gently.

"Oh, GODS! What's HAPPENING to me? I need ... I need ..."

"We know."

Daniel carried Cornelius back to the camp-site, wrapped in a blanket. Justinian built up the fire, and then stretched out on one side of Cornelius, with Jack on the other.

"Oh gods! Please help me!"

"The Fire has come upon him, at last. Daniel, it would not be a kindness to delay now."

Daniel nodded.

"I understand. Hold his legs."

Daniel swiftly spread the fragrant ointment on his aching cock, and on Cornelius' quivering muscle-ring.

"Cornelius, open your eyes. Do you want me inside you now?"

"Yes! Please! Do it!"

Daniel pressed forward. Cornelius howled as the blunt head of Daniel's cock broke through.

"AHHHH! It BURNS!"

"It'll get better."

"It's too BIG ... I CANNOT ..."

Justinian spoke quietly.

"Hold him firmly, Jack O'Neill. Cornelius, Daniel Jackson is going to fuck you now."

"Nooooooooooo!"

"It is a thing to be borne, Cornelius, as we all have borne it, if you would pass to manhood."

"I cannot! Oh, gods!"

Suddenly Cornelius' eyes went wide.

Daniel chuckled.

"Found it. Feel good, Cornelius?"

"More!"

"I think he likes it."

Daniel bent down and kissed him gently.

"The worst is over. It just gets better from here."

Justinian spoke, his voice thick with need.

"Jack O'Neill, please ..."

The two released Cornelius' legs and stretched out next to him. Justinian drew his long, muscular legs up.

"Please, Jack ... it has been so long ... you need not be gentle."

Shortly Justinian's cries mingled with Cornelius' ... Jack leaned over and kissed Daniel.

"Good?"

"Oh, yeah."

The sight and the feel of the two young men thrusting against them brought them to climax shortly. Their partners were not far behind.

Daniel cried out.

"Jack! Need your hand! Now!"

Cornelius and Justinian watched in fascination as the two took up a position so they could enter each other at the same time. A few deep breaths, and it was done.

Cornelius flung himself down and raised his legs.

"Justinian, please! Can you? ... will you? I'm on FIRE!"

"I too. Position yourself so that we may enter each other as well."

Daniel regained control first.

"OK, everybody take a deep breath and SLOW DOWN. NOW! Justinian, do you know what to do?"

Justinian nodded.

"Cornelius, cup your hand ... so ... and be VERY gentle."

Gradually, Justinian and Cornelius sank down on each other's hands. Finally, Cornelius murmured.

"I am complete. I am a man. I never dreamed ..."

Daniel smiled.

"No one ever does."

The four awoke in a sticky, satisfied tangle of arms and legs. Daniel groaned,

"COFFEE!"

He staggered to his pack, took out a pot, filled it with water and stoked up the fire.

Jack chuckled.

"Watched pot, Jackson. Come and wash. It'll be done by the time we finish."

Cornelius eyes glittered as he took in the three other naked men in the morning sunshine.

Justinian chuckled.

"I fear we have unleashed the hounds of Eros, and they will not soon be satiated. Come and wash, Cornelius; then I will give you something to bank the fires, for now."

Daniel grinned.

"Do we REALLY have to go home, Jack?"

"Not any time soon. Um, Justinian, forget about that banking the fires thing ... I think I can help Cornelius out."

"Will you fuck me now, Jack O'Neill?"

The three roared with laughter.

"AFTER breakfast. You'll keep THAT long."

Daniel nodded.

"Sleep, eat, clean out, fuck; repeat as needed."

"Sounds like a plan."

Three days later, a VERY satisfied Justinian stretched and yawned.

"Regretfully, I must return. I have duties. Shall I send the next to praeparates out to you?"

"Naw. We need to check in with our superior and REST for a couple of days.

The four made their way back to the temple.

"Hammond."

"General."

"Having fun?"

"Um, yeah. Need us for anything?"

"Nothing that won't keep. Remember, you're off the clock. Stay as long as you like."

"Thanks."

"Jack, Daniel, this is Valerian and Octavius."

"Shall we undress now?"

Daniel gave a whoop of laughter.

"Yeah, I think that'd be a FINE idea."

Valerian and Octavius turned out to be as randy and uninhibited as Cornelius had been reticent. They left a thoroughly exhausted Jack and Daniel late the next day. Jack and Daniel stared at each other and burst out laughing.

"I remember being that horny."

"Me too. I was eighteen."

"Um, shouldn't we be doing SOMETHING constructive?"

"Give me one good reason why. I've translated the ritual; we've both studied it; we know what to do; I've photographed all the texts in the temple; Justinian is working on photographing the scrolls."

"Why don't we get the praeparates to help us clean the pools? If they're really going to fill up again after the ritual, they need it."

Jack groaned.

"Sounds like work."

It was ... hot, dirty work ... but eventually the intricate mosaics at the bottoms of the pools emerged.

Daniel sat dangling his feet over the edge of the bathing pool as Jack hosed the last of the debris down the drain.

"Wow! THAT was worth it. Jack, come up here so you can see it in proper perspective."

"This better be ... Oh. My. God."

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Jack turned to him, tears shining in his eyes.

"Let's hope the ritual works."

"It will."

"Sadly, there will only be the four of us ... the other two have withdrawn. I suspect they believed they would never have to face the ritual, or the Seeding."

"Are there others ... younger boys ... studying?"

"Yes, a few ... and I hope that more will present themselves as well."

"You really believe this is going to work, don't you, Justinian?"

"I have had the same dream. Yes, it will happen."

"It is time."

Jack and Daniel exchanged glances.

"We can do this."

Naked, they entered the central chamber of the temple. Aside from the four praeparates, there were only a handful of attendants.

"Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, will you accept purification at our hands?"

"We will."

"Do you likewise accept the instrument and the means?"

"We do."

Justinian had instructed them what to do next. Jack drew Daniel into a tight embrace, with their arms around each other's shoulders.

The pain from the bundles of fragrant myrrh branches was intense, but not unbearable. Jack and Daniel felt the rising heat in their bodies.

Justinian spoke quietly.

"Turn outward now and close your eyes."

Neither could quite keep silent as the strokes of the branches descended inexorably down their chests. Justinian stopped at their waists and bowed.

"Now us."

He took Cornelius into his arms as Valerian and Octavius did the same. Daniel caught the flash of sudden knowledge in Cornelius' eyes as the branches descended repeatedly.

Justinian handed them a large goblet.

"Drink. The mixture is quite strong, but it will facilitate your Joining."

Jack drank deeply and handed the goblet to Jack, who drained it.

"Love you."

"Love you back."

Jack took Daniel into a gentle embrace and kissed him.

"Jack ... I need to lie down."

"Yeah. Me too."

The room seemed to grow brighter as the two took their places on the curved stone couch. Justinian and Cornelius swiftly prepared them; then they motioned to Valerian and Octavius. The four stroked and kneaded their bodies, coating them with warm, fragrant oils. Finally Jack gasped out,

"Now!"

The four drew Jack and Daniel's legs up. A few moments, a few gentle thrusts, and it was done.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The dome of the temple silently retracted, flooding the chamber with brilliant moonlight. A golden light enveloped the six and shot skyward. Jack and Daniel wept at the intensity of the feelings flooding their bodies. Finally Justinian and Cornelius stepped forward.

"It is time."

They took the two gasping men into their mouths. Jack and Daniel came with heart-rending cries and fell back, exhausted. Justinian motioned to the attendants, who gently bathed them and helped them to sit down near the altar. Justinian held out another goblet.

"This will restore you for the task at hand. Rest a few moments, then come to us."

"Thanks."

Justinian and Cornelius stretched themselves on the curved stone altar.

"Cornelius, you have seen now. It will be well."

Cornelius licked his lips and nodded.

As their hands slipped into place, Jack and Daniel stroked the young men's trembling bodies as the golden light appeared to shine from within.

The ritual was repeated with Valerian and Octavius. But at the end as they helped them off the altar, a rumbling sound filled the temple. They stepped back as the altar sank into the floor, to be replaced by a mosaic. Daniel stared for a moment, then he nodded.

"Bring soft mats. There is a final part to the ritual. Lie down in a circle, quickly."

The rest stared at the mosaic, and understood. Swiftly they stretched themselves on the mats. One by one, they slipped their hands into each other until they formed an unbroken circle. The light exploded in a shower of sparks as they came for a final time.

Justinian sat up wearily.

"We must bathe, and eat, and then sleep. But there is something you should see first."

He led them to the portico of the temple and pointed to the sparkling pools of water. The six watched with tears in their eyes as the villagers lifted their sick and crippled into the shining waters.

"Come. We must wash, and eat, and rest."

"Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, our hearts are full ... we have no words."

"None are needed, Justinian."

"Cornelius has opened his heart to me, and I to him. We are of one mind. We would be honoured if you would return for our Joining rite."

Jack and Daniel embraced the two.

"We'll be there."


End file.
